


Both Feet (drabble) [ Doctor Who ]

by TheNinth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth





	Both Feet (drabble) [ Doctor Who ]

The Doctor pointed down at his feet, rocking back on his heels and lifting his toes toward his extended index fingers. "See, I wore these shoes," he said.

"I see that," Rose said, addressing him as though she were speaking to a child.

He was grinning at the idea that he had no idea where they actually were. Or when they actually were. This was how he liked to travel. Just jump in there with both feet. Both feet wearing rather spiffy (in his opinion) black trainers. "I wore these shoes," he said again.

"You are so weird," she replied.


End file.
